


Leap Or Die

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Series: Tsuresara Series [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world of Ninjago begins to disintegrate in front of them, Alexia, Lane, and Moppet have to leap across several different dimensions to find a solution. But when two begin to unravel, leaving the last alone, can she find a way to solve the crisis? Or is she stuck, alone, without anyone to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What begins as a normal day on the Bounty soon changes as reality bends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin; THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE DARK. Most of this is going be blood/gore. At first, we were going to rate it M, but we decided some PG-13 movies are just as dark. If you want, we'll up it later. A warning: If you have a weak stomach, dislike violence, or feel as though multiple major characters dying are too much, evacuate the premises NOW.

No P.O.V.

It was a perfectly normal day. The boys were training, Nya was flying the Bounty, and the other girls attempting a small experiment to teach Moppet science.

"Now, just add the sodium to the water  _ very carefully _ ." Lane warned. "And not that much."

"Okay!" Moppet grabbed the small chunk and dropped it into the bucket of water.

"WAIT-" Lane and Alexia were too late, and there was a loud explosion in their room. Everyone else ran into the room, finding Moppet covered in water and the other two girls on the floor.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"I think I forgot to mention it was pure sodium." Alexia answered between her teeth.

"At least it wasn't too big-" Lloyd's statement was interrupted by the ship lurching.

"Please tell me it was the experiment!" Lane shouted, failing to get off the floor.

"What's going on?" Jay asked. The boys, Nya, and Sensei Wu began to disintegrate. Alexia paled.

"We need to get outside!" She, Lane, and Moppet ran out, finding everything black and chipping away. "Oh god. This dimension is closing in on itself!"

"English?" Moppet insisted.

"It's being destroyed!" Lane answered. "The only reason we're not is we're separate!"

"We need to leave before we do." Alexia said. They ran into the game room and Moppet got out her cell phone.

"What about the others?" She asked.

"We can't. They're tied to the dimension. We've got to go now!" Lane told her. Moppet plugged in the phone and the world slurred before a vortex opened, dumping the three into a white room.

"Ow. That hurt." Alexia murmured, rubbing her head.

"Are we safe?" Moppet put in.

"We should be fine. The others-" Lane didn't finish her sentence. There was grim silence for a minute before a voice interrupted their thoughts.

_ Hello. Welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided Enrichment Center. _ It recited. Alexia paled again.

"Oh no. We're dead meat." She said slowly.

"Who's that?" Lane asked.

"That's GLaDOS." Alexia explained. "And she isn't all too friendly."

_ You have been chosen as test subjects. The portal will appear in 3, 2, 1. _ A portal against the wall opened and the girls passed through.  _ Unfortunately, only two portal guns exist. One of you must sit out. _

"Moppet?" She turned to face Lane. "You're not doing this. If Alexia's expression is anything to gage by, this is too dangerous for you." Moppet nodded and sat down in the only chair in the room.

_ Test subjects, please advance to the next room. _ Alexia and Lane did so, finding themselves in two different rooms divided by a glass pane. In the center for both were portal guns.  _ Please collect the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices. _

Grinning, as she knew the tests would only get harder, Alexia sprinted for her gun, and managed to get it first.  _ Good. Test subject [INSERT NAME HERE] has acquired a portal device. _

Lane got hers a few moments later, but GLaDOS was clearly disappointed.  _ Test subject [INSERT NAME HERE] has acquired a portal device. Finally. Please proceed to the next chamber. _

The two went forward, finding a simple button-and-cube test.  _ Place the weighted cube on the red button. _ GLaDOS chanted.

Taking up her portal gun, Alexia lifted the cube and put it on the button, Lane at the same moment. The door opened.  _ Well done. Note the incandescent particle field at the door is the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. It is designed to disintegrate unauthorized equipment. _ GLaDOS warned.

"You think we're safe?" Lane asked.

"Maybe. To be sure keep everything from our dimension your pockets." Alexia advised. Slowly, she walked through the doorway. Nothing happened, and Alexia sighed. "Clear."

They entered the elevator, Lane getting bored and shooting several portals at the wall (not that it worked). The elevator doors opened, leading to the next test. "Are you going to fill me in on where we are?" Lane asked.

"Portal. Not sure which game, though." Alexia answered, then looked at the panel on the wall. "Make that it's the first game, so infinitely more dangerous."

"Why?" Lane asked absentmindedly while shooting a portal.

"GLaDOS hasn't been defeated. She's still a psychopath, and I wouldn't put it past her to flood the room with neurotoxin or put us in a pit of fire." Alexia said gravely. Lane paled.

"Moppet! We left her in the room with that monster!" Lane pounded on the wall. "Let her go! Let her go, you monster!" She screamed.

_ Failure to cooperate will result in punishment. _ GLaDOS informed her.

"Lane!" Alexia placed a hand on her shoulder, firm but gentle. "If you do that, there's a 100% chance Moppet will die. We can get through this by completing the tests and shutting down GLaDOS. It's a small chance, but it's better than nothing."

Grudgingly, Lane nodded. For a while neither spoke, simply solving the tests. GLaDOS didn't speak much, just praising one of them occasionally, trying to get them divided, but Alexia recognized it from the game, and Lane was too focused on saving Moppet.

Finally, the last test chamber, test 19, came.  _ In the corner are a weighted companion cubes. Please take care of them. _ GLaDOS requested.

"Any ideas on why they're so important?" Lane asked.

Alexia shrugged. "They have a heart on the front and can hold down buttons. Not much else."

Lane picked up her companion cube, and deflected an orb of light to the receiver.

_ Good job. Test subject [INSERT NAME HERE] receives *FIVE* science collaboration points. _ GLaDOS praised, and Lane rolled her eyes. Please continue.

After a few more minutes, Alexia and Lane came into another white room.  _ Congratulations. You have completed the final test. Thank you for your contributions to science. _

Four turrets dropped down from the ceiling, giving Alexia and Lane only a split second to act- Alexia shot a blue portal at the floor, and Lane shot an orange portal at a nearby ledge. They landed on the ledge as the turrets began to fire. A door was behind them, and they sprinted through the doorway.

_ Wha- What are you doing?! I-I-I... Good job. You completed the final challenge, where we pretended to kill you. Please come back and put the portal devices on the ground. Lie down on the floor and close your eyes. A party associate will come and fetch you, and then there will be cake. _ GLaDOS said desperately.

Both snorted and continued down the hallway, finding themselves in the back of Aperture Science. Strange drawings on the wall guided them, until they found a loose panel. "Come on, let's get this loose." Alexia pulled and Lane held up the panel until the gap was large enough to fit through. Slipping inside, there was a large mural of a young woman. She had long black hair in a ponytail, fair skin, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. "That must be Chell." Alexia whispered. "She defeated GLaDOS originally, but if this is here and GLaDOS is alive..."

"What's that?" Lane pointed to another part of the wall, where there was writing, in an attempt to change the subject. Over and over the sentence was written across the wall:

_ The cake is a lie. _

_ The cake is a lie. _

_ The cake is a lie. _

_ The cake is a lie. _

"That's a message Ratman wrote to warn future test subjects." Alexia murmured, putting her hand on the wall. "He must be alive, but Chell's dead." Alexia said grimly. "I think it's time GLaDOS got her just desserts."

After several minutes of walking, portaling, and finding their way with the help of Ratman's murals, the two found themselves in GLaDOS' control room.

_ I don't know what you think you've done, but the only thing you've succeeded in your escape is breaking my heart. So I think you two need a surprise. Deploying surprise in 3, 2, 1- _ A core fell off GLaDOS, to her own shock.  _ That wasn't the surprise. I don't know what it is. Just leave it alone. _

Alexia grinning, (yet it never reached her eyes), portaled to a button on a catwalk, pressed the button, and went back to the incinerator, dropping the core into the flames.

_ Are you an idiot? Do you know what- Whoa, whoa, whoa! *chuckle* Good news. I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin, to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters. _ GLaDOS said, her voice deadly.

Green gas came through vents and a timer came up on the wall screens. A small robot came out of the floor, firing several missiles. "Finally! A good weapon!" Lane said happily, ripping it out the robot and reassembling the wires.

_ You really shouldn't do that. You have no idea what you're doing. _ GLaDOS said calmly.

"Pfft. I took robotics, so shut up." Lane snapped, and the robot came online before shooting GLaDOS several times until she was detached and her cores scattered.

"Break the cores!" Alexia shouted from the incinerator. Lane complied, handing Alexia the remains, which were dropped in the incinerator, but they left GLaDOS's head on the floor, preferring to let it fly in the air as the facility exploded.

After blacking out for a moment, Alexia and Lane found themselves outside, GLaDOS' head sitting next to them, silent. "Where's Moppet?!" Lane screamed, looking around.

"Get me out of here!" Moppet's voice came from a same containment-like box. Quickly, Alexia took a crowbar to the door and broke Moppet out.

"Are you okay?" Lane asked, hugging Moppet.

"Yeah. But it was stinky in there!" Moppet made a face, and the other two couldn't help but laugh until Alexia noticed the chipping ground. Her eyes widened.

"It's disintegrating! We need to leave!" Alexia yelled. Going to the toll booth, Moppet turned on the computer, pulled up Wikipedia and plugged in her phone. A vortex opened and they were sucked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is going to include many different shows/books/anime/movies/videogames, there are so many we plan on having, we felt a crossover wouldn't suffice. It's under Ninjago since it starts there and the OC's are based there. Anything you recognize and things you may not don't belong to me. They will travel with Moppet's phone (it WILL be explained later) by connecting to electrical systems and making sure it's on something that could be another dimension.


	2. Legend of Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find themselves in a new world, but tensions soon flare...

The vortex dumped the girls into a large forest before closing, leaving them in the middle of the night.

“Where are we now?” Moppet asked, looking around.

“Do you know how many places have a forest? If I tried to make a list, I’d run out of paper.” Alexia answered. “Come on, we’re tired and need shelter. Let’s get a fire going.”

Two hours later, they’d eaten and Moppet was fast asleep by the fire. Alexia and Lane were silent, looking into the fire. Finally, Lane looked at Alexia angrily.

“How can you be okay with this?!” She asked.

Alexia was dumbstruck. “What are you talking about?”

“Your BOYFRIEND was killed, we hopped through two different dimensions disintegrating, we were almost killed by a crazy AI,  _ and I haven’t seen the slightest bit of emotion coming from you!  _ What in the world is wrong with you?!” Lane spat acidly.

“I’m not!” Alexia screamed back, stunning Lane. “You think I’m calm?! I’m seething with anger! I feel like snapping a person’s neck!!!” Tears ran down Alexia’s cheeks. She hid in her hands and sobbed.

Lane quickly put her arms around Alexia, rubbing her back. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Lane insisted worriedly.

“Do you know what it’s like?” Alexia raised her head, still crying. “I’ve secured myself behind barriers, keeping myself safe. But I let people in,  _ and they kill me. _ Half the time they don’t even  _ mean _ to, yet they manage to. I let Kai in, and he  _ died _ . When we left Ninjago, I felt like someone had stabbed me with a sword. Now I feel like the person is twisting the blade.”

Lane was silent. In truth, she’d once thought the way they isolated themselves was the same, but now she realized how different they were. “I have no idea what it’s like.” She admitted.

Taking in several deep breaths, Alexia wiped her eyes. “What pushed you over?”

“Zane.” Lane said quietly. “Isn’t it ironic, how you only see how much a person means to you when they leave, or die? You think you have all the time in the world to be alongside them, and they’re snatched away in an instant.” She choked back a sob. “I never even got to admit it to him.”

The two girls stayed silent until the fire began to die. “Go to bed. I’ll keep the fire going.” Lane murmured.

“Wake me up for a shift.” Alexia told her, lying down the ground and falling asleep.

Hours later...

Lane sighed, rubbing her eyes. She hadn’t bothered to wake Alexia, and it was taking its toll on her. She regretted the fight they’d had earlier. That small fact was amazing in itself; Lane was extremely good at containing herself, and the fact she’d lashed out at her best friend surprised her. She sighed again, now regretting the lack of sleep. It also make her incredibly on-edge, so it wasn’t a big surprise when she practically jumped out of her skin when Alexia spoke.

“You stayed up all night, didn’t you?” Alexia asked, sitting up. After her initial shock, Lane nodded reluctantly. “Then get some sleep. I don’t care if you’re an insomniac, everyone needs it, so get a few hours.”

Lane laid down on the grass in response, and within ten seconds, began snoring. Alexia smiled weakly before she got up. She was starving, but doubted her trans-dimensional pockets would be able to produce food. Alexia got out her bow, and began to explore the forest. It wasn’t too hard to find a rabbit, and Alexia nocked an arrow.

“ _ Stop! _ ” A voice yelled. Stunned, Alexia dropped her arrow and the rabbit got away.

“Who’s there?” Alexia asked.

A small girl stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was bright green, contrasting her bright blue eyes. Her clothes were also green, making it very simple to figure out what she was.

“You’re a Kokiri, right?” Alexia said slowly.

The girl nodded. “My name’s Celia. What’s yours?”

“I’m Alexia. Do you know someone named Saria, or maybe Link?”

“Yeah, but Link’s been missing for seven years, and Saria for three.” Celia explained.

“Okay. Do you have some food? My friends and I are lost here and hungry.” Alexia said quickly.

“Sure!” Celia smiled. “I know where your campsite is, just go back there. No wonder you got lost- You were in the Lost Woods!”

“Oh.” Alexia scratched the back of her neck nervously. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Just wait and we’ll get you something!” Celia took off, and Alexia returned to the campsite.

Lane and Moppet were awake, both quiet. “Got any food?” Moppet asked.

“Kokiris are bringing something. So we’re in  _ Zelda: Ocarina of Time _ . Seven years have already passed.” Alexia replied.

“That’s good. Any way to get out of here?” Lane asked.

“Well, this place is practically medieval. So it could a challenge.” Alexia answered.

A rustle in trees drew everyone’s attention. “It must be the Kokiris!” Moppet said happily.

“No. That was too loud. Kokiris barely make a sound. That’s something bigger.” Lane said slowly.

A horseman sprang out of the woods, sword in the air. Alexia and Lane grabbed their swords and simultaneously stabbed the horse and man. The man screamed in agony before he disappeared into a puff of black smoke. “What the bloody hell was that?” Alexia asked. Her statement went unanswered, as more came rushing in.

Even with their combined strength, the girls were eventually overpowered, and tied up. “Who’re you?” Lane demanded, but the men remained silent. No matter what they tried, the men wouldn’t speak the entire trip to Castle Ganondorf.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Ganondorf asked, sitting on his throne. “Is that you, Zelda, in disguise?”

Alexia spit in his face, Lane stuck out her tongue, but Moppet, of course, squealed, “No, we’re three people!”

“Like that would stop Zelda-” Ganondorf stopped as his face lit up. “Oh yes,  _ there you are _ .” He cackled. “Princess Zelda... You foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!”

“Is he going mad?” Moppet asked, scared.

“No. He’s communicating to someone else, likely Zelda and Link.” Alexia answered.

“My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid! No... It was not the kid’s power I misjudged it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... then I will become the  _ true _ ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!” Ganondorf laughed, and in a flash of light, Zelda appeared in a large pink crystal.

“What of these three?” A guard asked, motioning to Alexia, Lane, and Moppet.

“Put them in the dungeon and chain them up.” Ganondorf told them, already dismissing them as a threat.

The girls were thrown in the dungeon, chained to the wall. “So, do we just stay here and wait?” Lane asked, leaning against the wall.

“Eh. Link is gonna come and save Zelda eventually. We’ll be fine.” Alexia answered.

Fifteen minutes later...

“Get up, maggots!” The cell guard yelled. Lane and Alexia yawned- they’d taken a nap while they were waiting. Moppet snored in answer. “Lord Ganondorf requires your help.”

Alexia snorted. “And  _ why _ should we help?”

“Because if you don’t, Lord Ganondorf will destroy you.” The guard hissed.

“Fine.” Lane growled, getting off the floor. The guard unlocked their chains and escorted them to the roof where Link and Ganondorf were fighting.

“The battle is over, Link!” Ganondorf shouted, laughing.

“Why is that?” Link asked through her teeth.

“Because these girls are the ultimate weapons!” Ganondorf cried.

“Ready?” Alexia asked the others, taking out a giant hammer for Moppet and a steel baseball bat for herself.

“Ready.” There was a wild light behind Lane’s face as she hefted the stalactite she had just broken off the ceiling, before violently attacking Ganondorf, who screamed.

“PINATA FEST!!!!!!!!!!” Moppet shouted, bashing Ganondorf with her hammer while Alexia hit Ganondorf’s skull in before they stopped.

Lane, however, continued to stab and stab and stab at the already dead body. Her eyes were more animal than human as she attacked, snarls coming from the back of her throat.

“Lane!” Alexia shook her shoulders, dragging Lane away from the body. Lane’s eyes shifted as she looked at her best friend and sister, as though she didn’t recognize them before shaking her head. Her eyes returned to normal.

“Oops. Guess I went a bit far.” Lane added a soft, childish laugh at the end of her sentence, but it couldn’t hide her worried expression from Alexia.

“Excuse me?” The girls turned to face Zelda, who smiled at them. “Thank you. Because of your help, Hyrule is safe.”

“No problem. Hey, uh, could you help us? We need to get to a different dimension.” Alexia said.

“Of course.” Zelda raised her hand and made a small circle, resulting in a view of another dimension. “I don’t know which once this is, however.”

“Don’t worry! We’ve already jumped through three so far!” Moppet squealed.

“WHAT?!” Link and Zelda yelled.

“Run!” Lane shouted, grabbing Moppet’s hand, and the three touched the portal, vanishing into the next dimension.


	3. Lord of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the journey continues, one of their number continues to unravel and exhibits hidden traits...

After walking through the portal, the three girls were surprised for a fraction of a second when they only saw the sky. It was made clear less than a moment later, as they fell twenty feet into a small river.

“Really Zelda?!” Alexia mumbled, climbing out of the river. “You guys okay?” She called.

“I’m fine!” Moppet called back. Lane didn’t respond- Her eyes were distant, and she turned her head slowly, taking everything in.

“Lane. LANE!” Alexia clapped her hands, and Lane’s head shot up.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m okay.” She answered.

Alexia raised her eyebrow. She was worried about Lane, but knew there was a time and place, which wasn’t then. “Alright. Come on, there’s a road. Might as well follow it.”

For what seemed to be hours they walked, soaked, down a dirt road following horseshoe prints.

“Hail!” The girls turned to find two men looking at them. The first was garbed in armor and sat on a white horse, the second wearing simple clothing and riding on a brown horse, which lead a smaller black horse. “Are you lost?”

“We flowed downriver. We’re following the road, trying to find a town.” Alexia explained.

“Why, you’re going in the wrong direction! Bree is just ten minutes by horse that way.” The man in armor pointed west.

“Is your friend alright?” The other man motioned toward Lane, who was murmuring to herself and looking at the mountains.

“She’s okay.” Alexia lied, walking to Lane. “What’s going on? Hello?”

Lane snapped out of her trance. “I’m fine. What did he say?”

“There’s a town nearby. Come on, we need food, and  _ you _ need rest.” Alexia told her.

“You won’t get there without being attacked. Jonathan!” The non-armor man stood to attention. “Bring them to Bree, and make sure they have lodging for the night.”

“Yes sir.” Jonathan helped Moppet onto his horse while Alexia and Lane mounted the black horse. “So, where are you girls from?”

“Ninjago.” Moppet said without caution.

To avoid confusion and questioning, Alexia quickly answered differently. “Don’t mind her. She loves to think about fairy tales. It was one our mother’s tales she spun for us. We’re orphans, but we lost our parents when orcs attacked us.”

“Dear lord. There have been many attacks in the past month. You’re lucky to be alive.” Jonathan noted.

Lane started humming to herself, smiling, and at first, Alexia thought she was going back to normal-ish but then heard the lyrics.

_ Tick tock, goes the clock, _

_ How the ninja bled. _

_ Tick tock, goes the clock, _

_ And now they all lie dead. _

“Lane!” Alexia said, exasperated. “Stop it!” Lane nodded, but continued anyway. Thankfully, Jonathan didn’t hear, and Lane stopped by the time they arrived at Bree. Leaving the horses at a stable next to an inn, Jonathan took them inside.

“I need two rooms. One for the girls and one for me.” He told the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked at the girls suspiciously. “Who’re they?”

“Orphans.” Jonathan answered.

“Very well. Here are your keys. We can have fresh clothes delivered upstairs for the girls.” The innkeeper said, handing them two keys.

Upstairs, Jonathan handed Alexia a key and went to his own room. After using towels to dry off (Moppet helping Lane, who was still distant), Alexia sat down on her bed, lighting a candle. “So, any ideas on where we are?”

“Lord of the Rings.” Lane said, smiling oddly. “Tick tock, goes the clock-”

“LANE!” Alexia said, exasperated. “Get a hold on yourself!” Grabbing a pill from her pocket, she shoved it into Lane’s mouth then poured water in. Lane choked for a moment before her eyes cleared and she looked around.

“Where are we? What just happened?” Lane asked.

“We’re in Lord of the Rings. Lane, you were singing a death song. What’s that about?” Alexia asked.

“I dunno.” Lane frowned. “I don’t remember doing it. That’s not a good sign, is it?”

“Sis, what’s going on?” Moppet asked, scared.

Lane shrugged. “Maybe I’ve been off meds too long. I’m fine now.”

“Alright. It’s time we got some sleep.” Alexia fell back on her bed, yawning. “Sleep with  _ no _ interruptions.”

Two hours later...

Screams erupted from the outside. Alexia and Lane woke immediately, and Moppet a moment after.

“The orcs are attacking!” A woman shouted.

Jonathan ran into the girls’ room. “Get out, now! The woman and children are being moved to a safer location!”

“How many warriors do you have on hand?” Alexia asked.

“Er, about five hundred.” Jonathan admitted.

“Then get out of the way, we’re fighting!” They sped past Jonathan.

He was shocked for a moment before yelling, “But you’ve got no experience!”

Alexia turned and gave him a cold stare. “Well, guess what? We lied. We’re not orphans, I’m not related to them, and we’re highly trained warriors with swords and claws. Got a problem?” She did a quick sword routine, followed by Lane, and Moppet bore her claws.

“Uh, okay.” Jonathan said, nodding.

“Come on!” The three girls ran outside finding total chaos. People who weren’t warriors were running around, screaming and shouting.

Going into the stable, Alexia mounted the black horse while Lane took the brown with Moppet behind her. They rode out to the battlefield, finding already fifty men wounded. “Moppet, stay back here with the healers and fight at the back.” Lane told her. Moppet nodded, demounting the horse.

Lane and Alexia rode on before coming to the heart of the battle. The knight from before recognized them “What are you girls doing here?” He asked.

“Change of plans. We’re saving your life!” Alexia drew out her sword, and slashed. A tidal of water blasted from her sword, killing the front line of orcs hit and wounding the second.

Using the blood from the corpses, Lane manipulated them into spears, which slashed at the orcs’ feet, making even more blood.

The rest of the troops goggled at the girls, but Alexia snorted. “Attack!” She shouted, pointing towards the enemy.

They yelled back in answer, charging at the enemy. For hours Alexia and Lane were on the front lines, attacking everything that came close. Moppet protected the wounded with her claws, and managed to harness some of moonlight to blind her foes.

At first, it seemed the troops could do nothing wrong. Then, an orc managed to get through and slashed at Lane’s horse. Lane fell off, and laid unmoving on the ground.

“LANE!” Alexia shouted, turning her horse.

Standing, Lane felt herself shift. She began to smile, looking down at her now dead horse. She turned and looked at the orcs, continuing to smile, causing a few to back away.

“Hi. My name’s Lane.” She giggled insanely as she struck down three orcs with one slash. “It’s time for you to die.”

Without stopping, Lane fought hundreds of orcs, smiling and giggling all the while. “You want to play? Sorry, I came to kill.”

The orcs became scared as Lane’s powers went out of control. Several orcs exploded into blood, giving her more to kill with. The retreat was sounded, but Lane continued to fight. “Don’t you want to fight? Don’t you want to fight?” Even during the retreat, more and more orcs fell to Lane as she slashed wildly with her swords.

“LANE! Stop it right now!” Alexia shouted, grabbing her from behind.

“Let go. Just let me go.” Lane giggled. “Let me kill.”

Moppet came running up, holding a potion bottle. Alexia opened Lane’s mouth, letting Moppet pour the potion down Lane’s throat. Clamping her mouth shut, Alexia held Lane as she stumbled to the ground.

“What the fuck is going on with her?” Alexia asked worriedly.

“How should I know? This has never happened before!” Moppet answered.

“Girls!” Jonathan rode up with his knight. “They’re retreating! You did it!”

“Yeah, great. We need to get her to a doctor.” Alexia said angrily. With Jonathan’s help, Alexia put Lane on her horse and rode to the nearest healer, who examined Lane.

“Can say what happened?” Moppet asked.

The healer shook her head. “She seems perfectly fine. No head damage, nothing. Has she done this before?”

“No.” Alexia said before Moppet could say anything, giving the younger girl a look.

“Then I have nothing that can help.” The healer said apologetically.

“Thank you for your help.” Alexia told her. They took Lane back to the inn, letting her sleep.

“How come you lied?” Moppet asked.

“I don’t want anyone thinking Lane’s crazy and she needs to be killed.” Alexia answered.

“Okay. But how can we keep it from happening?” Moppet insisted.

Alexia sighed. “We’ll just have to give her medication to keep her under control.”

“Guys?” Lane sat up, rubbing her head. “I feel weird-”

“Here-” Alexia gave Lane a pain pill. “This’ll help.”

Lane swallowed the pill and shivered before nodding. “Thanks. Did we win?” The other two nodded. “Okay, now how do we get out of here?”

“I have no idea. There’s no technology here, and no magic for dimensional travel.” Alexia put a hand to her forehead, sighing again.

“We can use this.” Lane took out her DSi XL. “Just plug Moppet’s cell phone into this.”

Both Moppet’s and Alexia’s jaws dropped. “You sure sis?” Moppet asked. Lane nodded, and Moppet plugged in the cell phone. The vortex opened, sucking them in.


	4. Soul Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey may go on, but now the girls find themselves facing their greatest challenge yet...

“So, where are we now?” Alexia asked, looking around. “‘Cause I’ve haven’t the faintest idea.”

After leaving Bree, the three had landed in a small town. The creepy part was an eerie silence surrounding them, leaving the imagination free to fill in the gaps, especially for girls who had recently found out you were supposed to be deathly afraid of the dark. As it would happen, Moppet turned and saw two shadows crossing. She paled.

“VASHTA NERADA!!” She screamed, running headfirst into a wall.

Lane didn’t speak. Her eyes were wide. She looked at everything before upward and froze before backing into a street post. “No...” She whispered before clutching her head and doubling over.

“Lane! Are you alright?” Alexia asked, running to her side.

“Here comes the chopper. Chop, chop, chop.” Lane whimpered, her eyes boring into Alexia’s. “The little girl hides in the corner, scared. The doctor came. Medicine. The girl is better. Not now.”

“What are you saying?” Moppet insisted, her voice scared.

“She runs away. From the others.” Lane answered, closing her eyes. “They run for her. She runs faster. Faster and faster and faster. They never catch her.”

“Who are you talking about?” Alexia cried.

“The broken girl. Broken, broken, broken...” Lane trailed off before opening her eyes. “Um, what’s going on?”

Alexia tried to maintain a calm face. Failing that, she straightened. “Lane, what’s the last thing you can remember?”

“Landing here.” She replied simply.

“That’s it.” Alexia dug into her pocket and pulled out a handful of pills. “Eat these, now. You need strong meds.”

“Medicine.” Lane slipped back for a moment. “They hurt, but no one cares.” Shaking her head, Lane took the pills. “Sorry, blanked for a second.”

“Okay...” Alexia wasn’t convinced but at the moment didn’t know what to do.

“Hey!” A girl and boy came up from behind, frowning. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be around at night?”

“How should we know-” Alexia looked up and groaned. “The moon. Is in. The atmosphere. God, tell me the sun isn’t.”

“Of course it is. Don’t worry, it just yells at you sometimes, not burny or anything... Um, please ignore it when it laughs though...” Lane said offhandedly.

Alexia smacked her forehead. “Good-bye physics... Wait, Lane, you’re normal again!”

Lane looked at her strangely. “Why not? I’m totally fine.”

“Err, are you guys okay?” The girl asked.

“Yeah Maka, don’t worry!” Lane beamed.

“How do you know my name?!” Maka asked.

“You’re really famous!” Alexia blurted out. Lane looked confused for a moment but let it slide.

“Oh. Well, I’m Maka as you already know, and this is Soul.” Maka gestured to the boy slumping next to her. “So, where are you from?”

“It’s complicated.” Moppet, by this time, had realized saying ‘Ninjago’ was just asking for trouble.

“If you don’t have a place to stay, you can board with me and Soul.” Maka offered.

“WHAT?! Maka, you’re inviting people we don’t know or ever met to live with us?!” Soul yelled.

“Baka! They know us!” Maka fired back.

“Um, so do you! I’m Lane, this is Alexia, and the younger one is my sister Moppet!” Lane said quickly to avoid a fight.

“See? They’re nice. Now shut up!” Maka said, clapping her hands.

“What about the Anniversary dance? We can’t leave them in our apartment!” Soul protested.

“We could come with you.” Alexia offered, not noticing Lane’s suddenly pale face.

“There! Everything’s solved!” Maka told Soul triumphantly.

“Ugh, but if they do something bad, I’m blaming you.” Soul muttered, stomping off.

Maka showed the girls to the apartment. Alexia decided to let Moppet catch a break and let her have the couch while she and Lane slept on the floor.

Later...

Lane awoke to the smell of cooking. Sprinting up, she ran into the kitchen, finding Maka at the stove with pancakes.

“Good morning! Want some?” Maka offered Lane a plate. After a quick inspection for smoke, Lane took the plate, putting a rolled pancake in her mouth to eat while she sat down.

Maka laughed. “You’re just like Soul. Always hungry.”

“So, you like him?” Lane asked, swallowing. Maka froze.

“No!” She said a bit too quickly. “I mean, what makes you think that?”

“The fact you denied it without thinking, fought with him like you were a couple, and laughed happily at thinking about him. All signs.” Lane said, patting her on head. “So good luck!”

After a moment, Maka sighed. “You’ve been through this?”

Lane became stiff, and was thankful she was turned away from Maka. “Yes. He’s gone now.”

“Oh.” Maka said, amusing he’d found someone else. “Well, can you wake up the others?”

Nodding, Lane wordlessly woke her friend and sister. After failing to wake Soul, Alexia took a bucket of cold water and dumped it on him.

“AGH! What the fuck was that for?!” Soul asked.

“For the fact if you don’t hurry, Moppet will eat all the pancakes.” Alexia answered.

“Cool guys don’t wake up before noon- WAIT, WHAT?!?!” Soul ran out of his room. “GIVE ME THOSE PANCAKES!!!” There was a girly scream following.

“D’you think that was Moppet?” Alexia asked.

“We’ve been on a ship with five boys our age or younger for months. That was Soul, because Moppet has learned to defend her food.” Lane answered.

Sure enough, when they re-entered the kitchen, Soul was sulking, as he only had two pancakes on his plate. “Maka-san, please make some more pancakes!” He pleaded, turning to her.

“Why don’t you kiss her cheek and she’ll make come more?” Lane said sweetly.

Maka turned red and Soul’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“You heard her.” Alexia said, smiling. Soul groaned but pecked Maka’s cheek who blushed even harder if possible. Regaining herself, she pulled out a plate of pancakes from the oven.

“You were right Lane. I did need these.” Maka laughed nervously, trying to relieve the tension. Soul grabbed the plate, devouring them.

“So, what’s this about an anniversary dance?” Alexia asked, leaning against the wall.

“We have one to celebrate the founding of our school.” Maka explained. “It’s custom to go with your partner, though.”

“That’s okay. We’ll be fine.” Lane said warily.  _ Please don’t happen, please don’t happen. _

“It’s in a few hours. I’ll help you get ready.” Maka said, smiling. Lane tensed, hating the idea of wearing a ‘monkey suit’.

A few hours later...

The small group entered the hall. Everything was in full swing. Soul wore a plain suit, while Maka wore a deep purple dress with pink lace at the bottom.

Thankfully, the other girls had been able to choose their own outfit (or for Moppet, have Lane choose it). Alexia wore a long black dress that hid her shoes (sneakers), Lane in a floor length gray gown, and Moppet was wearing a light blue sundress down to her knees. Moppet bounced around happily, talking to a strange, tall man in a white skull mask and black cloak.

“Uh, who’s that?” Alexia muttered to Maka.

“Oh, that’s our headmaster, Lord Death.” Maka answered.

Alexia face-palmed. “And he’s talking to a twelve year-old?”

“He’s good with kids.” Maka said simply, going off with Soul.

Lane and Alexia stayed at the edge of the hall, trying to stay unnoticed. Unfortunately, Maka talked about them to her classmates, so a few boys came to talk with them. They were swiftly driven away by a few death stares.

“So, like I asked earlier, where are we?” Alexia asked, leaning her head against the wall.

“Soul Eater. Don’t worry, it’s one of the tamer episodes-” Lane’s lie was quickly interrupted by a coffins rising, encasing them. Falling into a void, they landed on a hard floor, groaning.

“One of the tamer episodes, rrrrright. That’s a load of shit.” Alexia growled.

“I was hoping we’d stay in the room.” Lane whimpered, laying down face first on the floor.

“Are you guys okay?” Maka came running up, worried.

“Fine. There’s a reason I kept my normal clothes on.” Alexia slipped off her dress, revealing a black short-sleeved shirt and jeans.

“And I brought some.” Lane held up a bundle, which she quickly used.

“Sis?” Moppet popped out of some rubble, scared.

“You okay, Miss-Mops-A-Lot?” Lane asked.

“Yeah. But I’ve only got this dress!” Moppet said, pouting.

“Hey!” A group of people looked at them. “How’d you get down here?”

“Coffins.” Lane answered, struggling.

“That’s strange.” A man with patched lab coat said. “It must have been accidental. Well, you’d best get out of here, it’s not safe.”

“See, that’s when we stay.” Alexia whipped out her sword.

“Fine. Let your head be on it.” The group traveled downward, Maka’s father joining them.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, a purple veil surrounding her. The man in the lab coat gave them instructions (first being that Alexia, Lane and Moppet would stay but it succeeded in only having Moppet at the edge of the fighting). It ended being Alexia and Lane with Maka and Kid. It worked, until Maka stayed behind to fight with Demon Sword.

“Will be alright?” Alexia asked.

“She’ll be fine.” Lane grunted, holding her head.

“Um, what about you?” Alexia was worried.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about getting out of here!” Lane hissed, going on.

When they came to a hall of bombs, Kid dropped to the ground until Alexia slapped him. “Get your ass up! We’re going!” She and Lane climbed on to Kid’s skateboard, blasting through.

Eventually, they stopped, and Alexia looked at Kid. “Something wrong?”

“I can sense the Afreet wavelength.” He told her.

Lane gasped, falling over. Alexia knelt by her, scared. “Lane, snap out of it!”

“Tick tock, went the clock. Now the girl’s so dead. Tick tock, went the clock, how messed up was her head.” Lane sang softly.

“I don’t have time for this!” Kid connected his guns, firing at a werewolf who appeared, but it didn’t do a thing. “No! Not even my Death Cannon works?!”

“Keep him busy!” Alexia told him. Kid complied, fighting it, joined by Black Star.

Alexia and Lane hurried on, but it was clear Lane was having problems. She was barely keeping pace with Alexia, more often than not stopping. Her chest was heaving every time she breathed, and after running down the corridor for some time Lane collapsed, barely rising after before she swayed uncertainly. Alexia ran back, but Lane had fallen again, curling up into a ball and rocking herself.

“Go on. I can’t.” Lane insisted.

“I’m not going on without you. I’ll be crushed and you’ll be a sitting duck.” Alexia fired back. “I don’t care if I have to carry you!”

Slowly, Lane rose and they continued on, joined by Kid and Black Star. But even with their help, the young girl made it to the bag, injecting the black blood. “No!” Kid and Black Star yelled.

The bag stretched, forming around the body within. It rose slowly, testing itself. Both Kid and Black Star attacked, but they were thrown away. “We’ve got to help them!” Alexia shouted, looking at Lane before she stopped. “Lane?...”

Lane was on the ground, clutching her head. After a moment she rose, giggling. “Hi, I’m Lane. I think it’s time for you to die.”

“Oh no.” Alexia backed up, terrified. Maka came in, only to find Lane giggling.

“What’s wrong with Lane?” Maka asked.

“This happened before. Who is that guy?” Alexia asked.

“That’s the god of insanity.” Maka explained, and Alexia paled.

Lane paid them no mind. She walked up to Asura, smiling and giggling. The god of insanity also smiled. “Breakfast.” He held out his hand, but Lane laughed, slicing it off with his own blood. “H-how?!”

“Thank you.” Lane said. “I’m not scared now. I’m not in pain. I feel so... free!” Lane laughed manically again before stuffing her hand in Asura’s chest. She pulled out his  _ beating _ heart and laughed again, throwing it on the ground. Asura gasped before falling over, dead for the final time.

“You did it!” Black Star cried, but soon began to back away when Lane turned around. Her eyes were that of animals, and a shadow ran over her face.

“Kill. Kill. Kill!” Lane said gleefully. “Chop, chop,  _ chop _ !” Sprinting over faster than he could run, Lane chopped at his neck. It snapped an instant later and Lane laughed.

“ _ Black Star _ !” Tsubaki screamed, coming out, but she barely lasted a second before Lane killed her as well.

“Die, die, die!!!” Lane shouted happily, going forward.

“ _ Run! _ ” Alexia shouted, sprinting down the tunnel. Kid and Maka stayed behind along with Eruka and Free, but within a minute lay dead with Black Star and Tsubaki.

Alexia made it to the end of the maze where Franken Stein and Maka’s father had finished fighting Medusa, Moppet at the edge of the room. “We need to get out of here  _ now _ !” Alexia screamed, taking Moppet’s hand.

“Why are you running?” Lane came out of the darkness where Alexia had come. “Don’t you want to play? Or fight? Or die?” She laughed again, her smile terrifying.

“Stay back! We’ll take care of her!” Stein promised.

“Can you stop the person who defeated the god of insanity?!” Alexia asked.

“What?” Maka’s father asked. He and Stein lasted longer than the others, but fell quickly like all the others.

Moppet whimpered, and Alexia held her tightly, hoping Lane would stop. She didn’t, walking closer. “What’s wrong? Isn’t it time to die?” Lane asked.

“Lane, stop this now!” Alexia pleaded, but Lane didn’t even pause. Then Moppet began to cry.

“S-stay away!” Moppet sobbed. Looking at her younger sister, Lane’s eyes cleared. She stopped walking, and looked at her blood covered arms, then at Stein dead on the floor.

“I- _ I _ did that.” She whispered. “What have I  _ done _ ?!”

“It’s okay! It won’t happen again! No one knows except us!” Alexia tried but Lane shook her head.

“What if I kill you? What about Moppet?” Lane took out one of her short swords. “I won’t let it happen.”

“ _ No! _ ” Alexia screamed, running towards Lane, but she stabbed herself in the heart before Alexia even got close. Falling over, Lane smiled in relief, closing her eyes.

“ _ Sis _ !” Moppet yelled, running to her side. “W-we can save her, right? Right Alexia?!” Moppet insisted.

“Lane’s lost too much blood. She’s going to die.” Alexia whispered.

“We have to do  _ something _ !” Moppet claimed.

Alexia bit her lip. Whipping out her itouch, she picked up a page on Ninjago and plugged in Moppet’s cell phone. A vortex opened, and with Moppet’s help, Alexia threw Lane into it. “This way, once we solve this, she’ll be back since she died in a disintegrating dimension.”

“Speaking of that-” Moppet pointed to the ground, which was chipping away.  Panicking, Alexia pulled up a random page and the vortex changed, sucking them in.


	5. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only two girls remaining, the pair keep on their current path, but the loss of their friend and sibling lies heavy...

Dumped in a field, Alexia and Moppet didn’t look at each other. Alexia got their camp ready, while Moppet changed out of her dress with some clothes Alexia gave her. They were both silent as they ate and sat by the fire.

Finally, Moppet sniffed. “I miss Lane.” She whimpered.

Alexia wrapped her arms around Moppet, attempting, and failing, to simulate Lane’s motherly instinct which would have kicked in, but Moppet simply cried harder. Giving up, Alexia patted her back. “Get some rest. We’ll see where we are in the morning.” She told Moppet. Sniffling, Moppet went to sleep on the grass.

Making sure the fire wouldn’t go out, Alexia found herself staying up well past midnight. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was trying to  _ not _ look at the fire- eventually, Alexia did, and her stomach did back flips.

Staring into the fire, all she could see was Kai’s face.  _ You abandoned him. _ A voice at the back of her head told her. Alexia gulped, trying to ignore it.  _ Jump, jump in. You’ll see him again. Fire was his element- he’ll be merciful to you. _ Alexia shut out the voice, laying down, but not being able to sleep for what was seemingly hours.

The rest of the night passed, thankfully, much more quickly once Alexia fell asleep. She woke to the sun rising, as always. After a quick hunt, Alexia began cooking breakfast. Moppet, for once, got up on her own and without complaining. They didn’t speak, not while they were walking, or when they stopped to rest, not until they came upon a large ruin.

“What’s on the sign?” Moppet asked, pointing towards the front. Alexia squinted to read it.

“Do not enter. Danger.” For the first time since Lane had died, Alexia allowed herself a small smile. “I say we check it out.”

Moppet nodded, going on ahead. Alexia was surprised- the Moppet she knew would have been terrified and said no unless Lane would have made her.  _ I guess it’s been harder on her. _ Alexia told herself.

There was noise of chaos within the ruins, but once inside, they both realized it was no ruin- it was a large and luxurious castle. Although, it was still chaos, as people were running through it, a few screaming their lungs to exhaustion. Suits of armor were coming down from the ceiling, nearly trampling both Moppet and Alexia.

“Okay, we’re in Harry Potter, the last book, second to last chapter.” Alexia muttered. “Final battle with Voldemort.”

“Are we going to fight?” Moppet asked. Alexia had to force herself to not stare at Moppet; again, this wasn’t her normal behavior.

“Yeah. Just try to stay unnoticed.” Alexia warned.

This task would prove impossible, as a tall woman noticed both of them. “And who might you two be?” She asked. “You certainly don’t look like students here.”

“We’re not. We’re- ugh,  _ Muggles _ .” Alexia hated the word- It suggested being powerless.

“Then how’d you get here?” The woman insisted.

“When you make the place look like ruins, we’re going to explore. Just something you should know.” Alexia pointed out. “Besides, we just jumped through a disintegrating dimension, and need a place to stay.”

“We can send you to London on the Hogwarts Express.” The woman offered but Moppet snorted.

“Un-uh! We’re fighting!” She countered. Alexia finally allowed her jaw to drop.

“Very well. But be careful!” The woman advised before going to help others. Alexia turned to Moppet.

“Could you fill me in on why you’ve suddenly gotten brave and are now a daredevil?” She asked.

“We have to save the dimensions to save Lane. That’s all that matters!” Moppet answered.

Knowing the fight would only end badly if continued, Alexia nodded and they began to wait. It wasn’t long before Lord Voldemort appeared.

“See this! Harry Potter is dead!” He cried. Nagini curled at his feet, resting.

“Can you shoot her?” Moppet asked.

In response Alexia whipped out an arrow and nocked her bow. She drew it back, evening her breathing. The moment her heartbeat was between, Alexia fired.

A scream shot through the air as Nagini’s head was sliced off a seemingly invisible force, until the black arrow covered in blood bounced off the ground.

Immediately, Lord Voldemort’s head shot up, and Alexia couldn’t help but wave. “Hello. I’m guessing you’re surprised!” She called, jumping down.

“Who  _ dares _ to defy Lord Voldemort?” He asked.

“A  _ muggle _ . Yeah, the being you think is powerless just destroyed your last Horcrux. Eat it, doofus!” Alexia spat.

“Do not insult the Dark Lord!” Bellatrix countered.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up already.” Alexia told her. “It doesn’t matter who you are, just how hard you fight!”

Taking a cue from her, the people fighting for Hogwarts charged. Moppet noticed Harry rise and slip into his invisibility cloak. Alexia managed to dodge death spells and get back to Moppet, who was fighting wand with claws.

“How’re you holding up?” Alexia asked, sending a wave of water towards Death Eaters.

“Fine.” Moppet answered. “Where’s Harry? If he doesn’t appear soon, we’re going to be in deep trouble.”

Lord Voldemort was fighting three wizards at once. Neither side was winning, but Voldemort beginning to gain a slight edge. Aiming carefully once again, Alexia held her breath and fired one last arrow.

There was a soft rattle as the Elder Wand, broken in two, ***Yes. You really think a razor sharp steel arrowhead can’t snap through a thin piece of wood? Voldemort wasn’t even the true master of the Elder Wand, for crying out loud!*** settled on the ground, and Lord Voldemort opened his mouth to scream.

He never got the chance. The wand erupted and all the other wands in the castle along with it. By the time the explosions stopped, Alexia and Moppet were the only ones left standing. The others were all dead, lying unmoving on the floor, most of the bodies mutated from the multiple blasts.

“Moppet!” Alexia cried, crawling out of the rubble surrounding her.

“I’m over here!” Moppet called, huddling by the doors. “What happened?”

Alexia looked at the bodies, her expression blank, but her emotions running wild. “Genocide. All because I interfered.” She answered, swallowing.

“But you saved the world!” Moppet insisted, but did a double take when Alexia looked at her.

Her eyes were cold, sad, and most importantly had aged in less than 24 hours. “It would have been saved regardless. If we had stepped out, nothing would have changed.” Alexia said quietly.

Moppet stayed silent until she noticed a glimmer of light. “Look, what’s that?” She asked, trying to change the subject. It was coming from behind a curtain.

Pulling it back, Alexia and Moppet saw another dimensional portal. “Do we take it?” Moppet looked at Alexia questionably.

“What choice do we have?” Alexia asked motioning to the floor, as the dimension was beginning to disintegrate.

Nodding, Moppet walked into the portal. Alexia waited and waited for it to close, leaving her behind, but after thirty seconds and nothing happened, she sighed and walked through.


	6. Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangers ahead are great, but soon, only one will be left to face them...

The world where Alexia and Moppet were transported wasn’t unlike the Legend of Zelda. It was a small dense forest. The biggest difference was the devices around Alexia’s and Moppet’s right arms, not unlike portal guns.

“What are these?” Moppet asked, examining her armband.

“They’re capsule guns. We’re in  _ Yu-Gi-Oh: Capsule Monsters _ . You use these guns to summon monsters from capsules, basically containers for duel monsters.” Alexia told her. She looked around until she found a small, rounded monument on the ground. Placing her hand on it, the monument glowed until it burst.

Where the monument had been now was a female spell caster. “Dark Magician Girl.” Alexia recognized. Nodding, the woman shrunk into a capsule which Alexia pocketed. “Find as many as you can. Meet back here in thirty minutes.”

After they met up again, each had five capsules. “Do you think we’ll need these?” Moppet asked.

“Hopefully, no. The possibility?  _ Very _ likely.” Alexia answered. “For now, we rest.”

The next morning...

The sun rose warily, as though it felt there was no point. Alexia blinked as she noticed the sun was red. Ignoring it, Alexia shook Moppet until she woke.

“Oh, I forgot to mention.” Moppet pulled out a small necklace, the charm being a pentagon divided into five parts. “I found this last night while looking for capsules.”

Alexia took it from Moppet. “Four parts have been lit up. We’re in the last, and most dangerous, task. We’d better find the town where it is.”

It took over an hour, but eventually the two came across a small town. The creepy part was the fact everything was silent.

“Where is everyone?” Moppet asked.

“If this is the trial I remember, we’d best look on the other side of town.” Alexia replied.

Sure enough, everyone had gathered at a small shrine at the edge. They were huddled around a small girl who was lying on the ground.

“Now how will we appease the white dragon?” Someone murmured.

“He will not protect us for long without.” Another whispered.

“Excuse me?” They turned to Alexia. “What’s happened here?”

“Our sacrifice has died. We needed her to continue our protection.” The head explained.

“Sacrifice? You were going to kill her?!” Moppet asked, nearly screaming until Alexia pulled her aside.

“Moppet, these people are scared. The dragon gives them protection from an evil monster. They need it to survive. One for the rest. If anything, she probably volunteered.” Alexia said. “You have to understand.” Moppet grunted but didn’t say anything more.

“Could one of you be the sacrifice?” A man asked. “Perhaps the younger girl? The dragon likes young ones-”

“Shut up!” Alexia was on the defensive now. She pushed Moppet behind her, her eyes filled with anger. “ _ You. Will Not. Touch Her. _ ” Alexia hissed with venom. The person backed away, scared.

“I apologize for his behavior. We are desperate now. No one is willing.” A woman said.

“Can you spare lodging or food? We were dumped here.” Alexia said.

“I’m afraid not.” The woman told her.

“That’s okay. We’ll be in the forest if anything happens.” They left, but not without Moppet noticing the disappointed look of the villagers.

_ They really wanted us to be sacrifices. _ She shivered, wondering if they were safe.

That night, as Moppet and Alexia sat by the fire they’d built, both were silent, turning over the information the villagers had given over. Moppet was able to fall asleep after awhile, but no matter how hard Alexia tried, she couldn’t.

_ I’m going insane. I commit GENOCIDE and don’t feel anything! The only thing I feel now is an obligation to protect Moppet. But now I feel she would be safer on her own. She has more steel now, after all. But is it enough? _ Alexia asked herself.

Finally, just after midnight, Alexia made her decision. She left a letter by Moppet’s side before leaving the camp.

But surprisingly Moppet was sleeping lightly enough to hear Alexia go. Finding the letter next to her, Moppet opened it, but felt sick at the contents.

_ Dear Moppet, _

_ By the time you’ve read this I’m probably dead. I’ve decided it’s too dangerous for you to travel with me, especially after I killed all those people. _

_ I know you’re probably hoping this is just a joke or something, but I’m deadly serious. I know I need to get you out of here before something happens, namely the dragon that may come unless a sacrifice is made to the White Dragon. _

_ Listen to me before you run off to find me. Moppet, without Lane, I’m falling apart. My walls are crumbling, and when they fall, it will be worse than when Lane lost herself. You need to get out and solve this. _

_ Then again, I figure there’s no way now. Find a sound dimension, and settle there. Tell no one about what has happened. If anything, go to ours- it should be the safest, considering there is no magic or powers there. The other dimensions are best left alone. _

_ Know that I’m doing this because I care. And please, turn out different than me and Lane. Maybe once we were role models, but now I never want to you be like us. _

_ From, _

_ Alexia _

Moppet trembled as she dropped the letter before she sprinted back to the small village. No one was there, so she ran to the shrine, only to stop in horror, finding she was too late.

Alexia was dressed in the same white dress the dead girl had worn. She was standing on the edge of the small platform in front of the stone etching of a dragon. Hearing Moppet, Alexia turned and smiled, but it made Moppet terrified.

The smile was sad, and it was clear from her eyes it was in farewell. Alexia turned back towards the shrine, and, taking a deep breath, she stepped over the edge.

Moppet’s scream was too late, but it drowned out Alexia’s fall, and the chants of the villagers.

“ _ NO!!!! _ ” Moppet was near crying and she pushed her way to the shrine. “She’s gone...  _ She’s gone! _ ” Moppet turned to the villagers, who stepped back in fear.

If anyone had seen Moppet and Lane side-by-side, it would have been a bit difficult to see the relation. But now it was obvious- the exact same rage, anger, and animalistic instinct to extract revenge for her fallen friends. Moppet drew her claws, roaring in hatred.

She would have killed them all if not for a shining light behind her. Turning, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon escaped from the stone picture. On his back was a dying, unconscious Alexia. Lowing itself so Moppet could come onto its back, it spoke to her.

_ Friend of my sacrifice, I will grant your friend safe passage to your home for burial, and you to any dimension I can reach. _ It told Moppet.

Breathing in deeply, Moppet asked the dragon to make a portal to Ninjago. After she sent Alexia back, Moppet closed her eyes.  _ Send me to the next place to achieve my mission. _

The Blue-Eyes roared, and a portal opened. It dashed through, letting Moppet disembark before returning to its own dimension.  _ Good luck. _ It advised before leaving.

Moppet turned, fully accepting the weight onto her shoulders. “Time to grow up. I’m going to fix the dimensions, I’m going to save them, and I’m going to make sure this never happens again or die trying.” She whispered.


	7. Eragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Moppet on her own, she finds her once abundant innocence leaving her and her resolve to save her world hardens...

Moppet’s P.O.V.

Now you know what happened to the others.

It’s time for the rest of the story. My story.

No P.O.V.

Arya and Eragon continued to spar every day, with Gladr watching. During one of their bouts, however, a young elf came running up to them.

“Shadeslayers!” She called. Eragon and Arya stopped, both giving her their full attention. Gladr and Saphira also listened, Gladr through Eragon’s mind. “We found a young girl by the camp.”

“What of it?” Arya asked. “It should be simple enough to house her.”

The elf shook her head. “No, she seems mysterious. She won’t speak to us. When we tried to look into her mind, she resisted it. We think she might be a spy for Galbatorix.”

Both Eragon and Arya look surprised. “Take us to her.” Eragon said.

Nodding, the elf led them to a tent. Inside, sitting on the floor, was Moppet. Her head was tilted downward, and her eyes closed.

Eragon turned to Arya. “Can you enter her mind?” He asked.

“I can try.” She answered. Gently, Arya placed her hand on Moppet’s head. The only reaction was Moppet raising her head slightly. There was a minute before Arya gasped and backed away, panting. Moppet gave a slight nod before dropping her head again. Eragon went to Arya’s side, helping her up.

“What happened? Is she a spy?” He whispered.

“I will talk in private.” Arya answered. Eragon was surprised, but followed her back to his tent, sitting down on his makeshift bed. “She cannot be a spy. Her mind was too conflicted for anyone to do so.”

Eragon looked at her, confused. “What do you mean by that?” He questioned.

“When I entered her mind, all I felt was hatred and loss. This girl’s emotions are a roaring sea. I could detect barely a hint of innocence. Maybe once Galbatorix could have made her a spy, but if he tried to bend her to his will now he would never be able to. She isn’t resisting us, her  _ emotions _ are. Had I not exited her mind immediately, I would have been lost.” Arya replied.

For a moment, Eragon was silent. Then he asked, “Is there some way we can help her?”

_ I could try. _ Saphira pointed out.

_ Are you sure? Even Arya could not enter without exiting quickly. _ Eragon countered.

_ I will not be trying to scan her mind, merely comfort her. _ Saphira assured.

_ Very well, but if she resists, stop before her mind traps you. _ Eragon replied.

_ I promise. _ Saphira extended her mind to Moppet.

At first, Moppet didn’t notice her, but after a moment she felt Saphira’s mind.  _ Blue-Eyes? _ She asked, remembering the dragon’s touch.

_ No. _ Saphira was surprised.  _ My name is Saphira. My rider is Eragon Bromsson, also known as Eragon Shadeslayer. _

_ Oh. _ Moppet sounded disappointed.

_ Who is Blue-Eyes? _ Saphira pressed.

_ He was the dragon who brought me here. I thought... _ Moppet swallowed.  _ He was coming to say she was alive. _

_ Who do you speak of? _ Saphira pressed but Moppet didn’t to answer.  _ Can you tell me your name? _

_ Moppet. Why are you talking to me? _ Moppet asked.

_ Because my rider and Arya Shadeslayer worry for you. _ Saphira said.

_ I’m fine. I am no enemy of yours. _ Moppet promised.  _ But tell no one of Blue-Eyes. Swear to me in the ancient language. _

Saphira was surprised, but did so.  _ Thank you for speaking to me. _ Saphira withdrew, and found Eragon waiting for her.

_ Any answer? _ Eragon asked.

_ Yes. Her name is Moppet, and she is not an enemy. However, she knows of the ancient language. _ Saphira said.

_ How? _ Eragon asked.

_ Of that I do not know. But I am sure she is not dangerous. _ Saphira said.

Eragon intended to reply, but a roar from outside his tent made him sprint outside.  _ That roar did not belong to Thorn!  _ He cried.

_ Eragon! _ Arya called.  _ It’s Galbatorix! _

_ No! Why is he here? _ Eragon asked.

_ Shadeslayer, come to the other side of the camp! Shruikan and Galbatorix are here! _ Blödhgarm shouted.

Eragon sprinted to where Blödhgarm had specified, and watched, horrified as he saw Galbatorix descended from the sky. Eragon drew Brisingr, and Saphira flew quickly to him. But they were too late, as Galbatorix snatched up Arya. She cried out, but couldn’t escape.

“Arya!” Islanzadí and Eragon yelled at the same time.

_ Eragon, we must get her back quickly! _ Gladr said urgently. Before he could begin instructing Eragon, however, Shruikan scooped up Nasuada in another claw and began to fly away.

However, very unfortunately for Galbatorix, he didn’t notice Moppet in the shadows. Carefully, she grasped the moonlight and shifted it.

Shruikan wailed in pain as his eyes were blinded. He let go of Arya and Nasuada, crashed into a tree, and fell into the ground. “Who did this?!” Galbatorix demanded.

“ _ I _ did that.” Moppet hissed, stepping out of the shadows.

“What’s she doing?” Eragon asked. “She’ll get herself killed.”

“No.” Elva came up from behind him. “Do not interfere.”

Unwillingly, Eragon watched as Galbatorix dismounted from Shruikan. “Who are  _ you _ to try and defy me?” He rasped angrily.

“Someone who knows you need to be stopped.” Moppet answered, folding her arms. “But you’re not all-powerful. In fact, I bet you couldn’t even take over my mind.”

Galbatorix scoffed. “You dare challenge me?”

“I  _ triple-dog dare _ you.” Moppet taunted.

_ So this is her plan. _ Arya murmured to Eragon.  _ Let’s hope it works. _

Angered, Galbatorix attacked Moppet’s mind. Moppet feigned surprise, but within seconds she stopped hiding, and encased him in her mind.

Galbatorix cried out in pain, clutching his head and dropping to the ground. He wheezed, tears forming in his eyes. He choked on his own breath, looking scared.

“What’s happening?” Blödhgarm asked.

“She is using her mind to trap Galbatorix. He can’t escape.” Arya explained.

Galbatorix began to scream. “Mercy!” He pleaded, managing to look up at Moppet.

Moppet gave him a cold look. “No one showed them mercy.” She growled. Moppet searched Galbatorix’s mind easily before finding his weakness. She snapped it. Galbatorix gasped before he collapsed face-first into the dirt.

There was silence for a moment before everyone began to cheer. In a moment, the cheering was interrupted by Shruikan roaring in pain. After shaking his head several times, the dragon blinked and looked calmer.

_ Who has freed me? _ He asked Blödhgarm, recognizing him as an elf.

_ The girl by the man who enslaved you. _ Blödhgarm replied, pointing to Moppet.

Shruikan turned to Moppet.  _ Thank you, hatchling. You have given me freedom from my life-long tormentor. _

_ It was nothing. _ Moppet insisted.

_ No. It was a feat none have accomplished before. I am forever in your debt. _ Shruikan then did what most would think as the impossible; he took his claw and bowed, lowering his head.  _ How can I ever repay you? _

Moppet thought for a moment before answering.  _ Is your magic strong enough to send me to another dimension? I have a duty to complete. _

_ I should be able to. _ Shruikan closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, the air next to Moppet shimmered before being ripped apart, showing a different dimension.  _ Shall I come with you? _

_ No. Stay here. Find another rider and help rebuild. _ Moppet turned to the portal, but hesitated and looked back at Shruikan.  _ Could you tell me the name your original rider gave you? _

Shruikan gave her a small, tooth-filled smile.  _ My name was Ebonwing. I truly did love it, as well as my rider. Should I keep it? _

_ Of course. It’s a wonderful name. _ Moppet replied. Facing the portal again, Moppet took a deep breath and entered.


	8. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moppet's journey comes to an end in the very place she always dreamed of going. But how will she save worlds which have already crumbled?

Moppet’s P.O.V.

This is where the story ends.

This is where I die.

No P.O.V.

Moppet blinked at the sudden expanse of light after being in a dark forest. She looked around, trying to identify where she was.

She was standing in a brightly lit hallway. There were several doors, most unmarked, exempting few marked simply, like ‘bathroom’. Moppet tried a few of the doors, but they all refused to open. “Great. I’m stuck in a place where I can’t get anywhere. Anything else I should know?”

To her surprise, a hum was sent through the air, and Moppet paused.  _ No, it couldn’t be... _ Hearing voices elsewhere, Moppet followed the corridor to a much larger room, in the middle being a console surrounded by four people, two of which were fiddling with it.

“Right, done with Nixon! And River, you can stop flying her! I know how to fly my own ship!” The Doctor insisted.

“No, you know how to send in her  _ completely _ random directions! Sweetie, just let me handle this one, okay?” River said pointedly before pushing him away from the console.

The Doctor grumbled but Amy laughed. “So, where to next?” She asked, leaning on the console.

“Well,  _ you’re  _ going back home, right after I drop off River at prison. And I know you’re there, young girl. Now, would you kindly explain  _ how _ you are in my TARDIS?” The Doctor added the last past casually, and Moppet nearly considered not coming into the control room. However, she noticed River’s hand on a blaster, so Moppet walked out, arms over her chest. The first thing she sensed was confusion from Rory and Amy, perhaps pity. Immediately, Moppet glared at both of them and Rory gulped.

“Uh, Doctor, she looks murderous.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, why is she here?” Amy asked.

“She’s got a name!” Moppet snapped. “I’m here because the dimensions are falling apart.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s happening again? I just checked it- Wait, I haven’t checked it recently. No worries, just need to calibrate and pull the lever, good as new!” He said, smiling.

The smile lasted barely a second longer as his throat was encased by Moppet’s hands, which were attempting to choke him. The Doctor gasped and tried to throw off Moppet off, but failed and began turning purple from the lack of air.

“Doctor!” Amy shouted, griping Moppet’s back. She got a face full of foot as Moppet kicked her to get her off. Rory tried next, but received the same treatment.

“IT WAS YOU!!!! Because you were too FUCKING STUPID to check, MY SISTER and her BEST FRIEND  _ died _ ! You’d best hope you’ve got a lot of regenerations left, because if not I’m going to insure you run out of them and die, just like them!” Moppet screamed, tightening her already excruciatingly strong grip.

Finally, River dragged Moppet off the Doctor, who returned to his normal skin color. Moppet kicked and screamed, tears running down her face, but River’s hold on her arms was firm. Her face was grim; during the entire period River had traveled with the Doctor many people had tried to kill him, but this was the first time someone had a completely logical reason where the Doctor could not even hope to defend himself.

Getting up off the floor where he’d fallen, the Doctor massaged him neck. Moppet had stopped screaming, but her eyes burned with hatred. Feeling guilty, the Doctor turned and started to work with the console, before smiling weakly. “There! All done, just flip this lever, and everything is back to normal! Geronimo!” The Doctor flipped the switch, throwing his hands into the air.

And absolutely  _ nothing _ happened.

“Um, wasn’t something supposed to happen?” Amy asked.

“No, no, no! Something is tied to the holes in the void, which caused the dimensions to fall in on themselves! We need to find it!” The Doctor said frantically.

No one noticed Moppet back away, out of River’s grip. No one saw her as she was behind their backs. They didn’t see her raise a gun. In fact, they only noticed her when Moppet clicked it.

The four of them spun around, expecting Moppet to be aiming at them out of anger. Instead, the pistol was loaded, cocked and aimed at Moppet’s head. The Doctor slowly advanced, talking to her.

“No need to be rash. We  _ can _ fix this.” He assured her.

“You’re lying. I traveled in-between; I’m the object the energy is tied to. If I die, then everything can go back to normal.” Moppet said coldly, shifting the gun to her temple.

“There’s another way. No one has to die.” River insisted.

“Hundreds, if not a thousand, have died already. What’s one more to save them all?” Moppet asked, tears once again coursing her face.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare!” Amy’s warning was too late, and a shot ran out as a body fell onto the ground, falling in its own blood. Moppet’s expression, for the first time since Alexia and Lane had died, was calm. Her eyes were closed, making it almost look as though she was just sleeping. River walked to her, covering the wound with Moppet’s hair. She looked at the Doctor, her eyes watery.

“Make sure she didn’t die in vain. Make sure none of them did.” River told him. Nodding, the Doctor went to the console and flipped the switch once more.


	9. Ninjago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worlds have been reset, but how will Moppet's journey impact her?

Waking Up

Moppet’s P.O.V.

I gasped as I rose off whatever surface I was lying on. I looked around quickly, trying to calm myself before relief washed over me.

Lane and Alexia were asleep on their beds. Sunlight was peeking into our room, but they were still zonked out. I crept up to them slowly, afraid it was a dream and I’d wake up any moment now.

Alexia groaned, hearing me, and sat up. “Gee, Mops, I need my sleep.” She muttered. I tackled her happily, holding her tight. “Whoa, can I breathe?” She joked but I held her tighter. “Okay... Really, I need to breathe!”

“Keep it down!” Lane told us, her tone muffled by her pillow. I let go of Alexia and glomped her as well, holding her even tighter if possible. Lane was surprised, but ruffled my hair. “Alright, Miss-Mops-A-Lot, time to let go.” She tried pushing me off, but I held on tighter. I would never let them go. Never.

“Moppet, are you okay?” Alexia asked, noticing my behavior.

“Don’t you remember?” I asked, looking at them.

“Hold on...” Lane paused, and I thought she would nod but then she shrugged. “No, a psychotic dream. A small amount more violent than normal, but still, just a dream.”

I looked at Alexia almost pleadingly. I wanted someone else to have to bear the burden. Alexia looked confused. “Now that you mention it, I had an awkward dream too. But I can’t remember it. Moppet, did you have a nightmare? You seem different.”

I hesitated, then just shook my head. “No. I’m okay.”

“Good! Now, Alexia and I need some sleep. You should get some breakfast.” Lane advised, but I wouldn’t release her. Lane sighed. “Moppet, I am not going to get up any time soon with all the work we did. So either you have to stay here or let go.”

“I’ll stay here. I’m still tired.” I replied. Lane sighed again but lie back down and let me stay there, holding her tight, until Kai and Zane came to wake us up.

During sparing, I was paired with Lloyd as usual. This time I remembered fighting before. I used sunlight to blind him, I flipped Lloyd over and pinned him with my elbow. Everyone else gasped as I held him down.

“Great job!” Alexia praised, clapping me on the back, but I shrugged it off.

“It was nothing.”  _ Nothing compared to killing Galbatorix and Ganondolf, or fighting orcs, or committing suicide. _ I thought to myself.

“Give yourself more credit! Lloyd  _ is _ the Green Ninja.” Jay said playfully, but Lloyd looked hurt.

“Lay off him.” Lane said pointedly. Catching Alexia’s expression, they began talking in private, but when I strained my ears I could hear them.

“-something’s up.” Lane murmured. “I swear on my life I have never Moppet so good, or so focused. And when Kai beat you in sparing...”

Alexia nodded. “She looked like she wanted to wring his neck. I don’t believe she didn’t have a nightmare. What do you think happened?”

“Maybe she dreamt you were killed by Kai and had to fight her way out of a death match.” Lane suggested.

“It wasn’t that.” I murmured. Alexia and Lane turned around. “I mean, you guys take fighting so seriously, I figured I should too.”

Lane crotched down so she was my height. “You know you will never, ever have to lie to us, right?” She asked. I nodded, and Lane’s expression softened a bit. “Good.”

Battle with Eris

"Listen, I have no idea who you are, but you hurt Alexia. She is like my sister, and someone who does that pays!" Lane shouted, taking out her swords.

Eris rolled her eyes as Lane charged, flicking her hand. Instantly Lane froze, before erupting into screams as a vortex swallowed her, leaving only the marking of the rip in space. "Doctor Who was  _ ever so _ precious to her, so why not trap her in a never ending time lock? Only in this one, she'll be torn apart, molecule by molecule. Isn't that nice?" Eris laughed.

"SIS!" I screamed before barring her claws.

"Oh please." Eris flicked her hand again, and I was forced to the ground, ropes entangling me. "You're just a child." I struggled but couldn’t get out.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexia screamed, tears on her cheeks.

"Because I want the ultimate revenge. You were the one person I could never tame, and that's something I just won't tolerate. I'll torture you until you can barely breathe, but it still won't be enough. No, I won't stop until you beg for mercy so hard, you'll be pathetic." Eris smirked.

Alexia reached for her sword but Eris used her power to throw it to the edge of the cavern. "I've been watching you. I know exactly how to beat you now. Nothing can stop me." Eris claimed, snapping her fingers again. Now Alexia felt emotions swarm her mind, ripping it apart. "You were always good at handling emotions, but how can you handle all six years at once?"

Alexia didn't answer. It was clear from her expression her mind was being overload and she could barely take anything more.

"Stop!" Kai shouted, regaining consciousness and his voice.

“Oh shut up.” Eris clamped her hand and Kai fell silent, watching in horror as the girl he loved was broken further and further by her enemy. “You know how much I enjoy this? This feeling I have, it's more incredible than anything else. Alexia at my feet, helpless!” Eris laughed again. “I feel so confident I'm going to give you an edge.” She threw a dagger at Alexia's feet. “Go on, if you can. Try to kill me. Oh, that's right; you can't!” Eris continued to laugh, torturing Alexia even more. “You can't fight someone who is the perfect counter to you. And I know  _ everything _ about you.” Eris whispered the last sentence into Alexia's ear, taunting her.

That was my breaking point. I’d seen Lane fall into her own insanity. I’d seen Alexia die to make sure I could continue. But this was the last straw. I slashed at my rope and threw one of my claws at Eris, causing her to cry out in pain, losing her focus on Alexia. “What? How?”

“You messed with  _ me _ , you messed with  _ my sister _ , and you messed with my sister’s  _ best friend _ , so you are going to pay.” I growled. Raising my hands, the roof of the cave crumbled, and sunlight burst in. “Time for you to feel pain like the kind you caused.”

The beam of light focused on Eris and she screamed in agony. The sunlight burned her skin and it became black as the intense heat charred her. She fell over, and everyone watched as I stood, indifferent to Eris’ pleas of mercy.

“You’re just like me now.” She hissed. “Ruthless.”

I leaned over, whispering in her ear. “No. Unlike you, I sacrificed myself to save the people I care about. The ninja, my best friend,  _ my sister _ . I  _ died _ to save them. There’s a difference. You would never die to save someone else.” The light focused more and Eris gave one last scream of pain before she was gone, into dust.

I looked at the dust pile where she had been before realizing what I had done. It wasn’t the death that frightened me, it was the fact I’d done it in front everyone else. In a crude attempt to hide the fact I wasn’t affected, I pretended to faint. Alexia caught me, and under my eyelashes I saw her free Lane and the others.

Going Back

The others left the room, making it so Lane, Alexia, and I were alone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"That's just it, Moppet. I'm not going back." Alexia said. "There's nothing for me there except abusive parents and a stressful life. Here, there's more. I'm sorry, but I can't go back."

"And I'm not leaving either." Lane added. "Being an outcast has never been fun, and there are things here for me as well."

"Not just Zane; Lane, I had Jay do a scan of you, and time won't touch you." Alexia replied. "I think the time lock made it so you're immortal now."

Lane raised an eyebrow. "You learn a new thing every day."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Moppet, you have a chance. You were accepted by people. You can make changes we could never do. And you need to make sure that people understand how it matters for others to not take control." Lane told her, crouching to eye-level with me. I backed away, scared.

“I won’t!” For the first time since dying and being revived, I began to cry. “I can’t lose you guys again!”

Lane was surprised and tried to pull me into her arms but I ducked away. “You said you cared. You said you’d always watch over me. Now you’re abandoning me!” I was near screaming now.

Silently, Alexia walked over to the machine Jay built and shut it off. The portal closed, and she stomped on my phone. Lane hugged me, and I let myself cry into her shoulder. “You’re right.” Lane murmured soothingly. “We’re being selfish. I  _ promise _ I’ll never leave you alone. You’ll always have someone. Okay?” I nodded before the others came in.

“We’re not leaving.” Alexia said, to answer the unasked questions and let me sob in sweet relief I wouldn’t be sent away.

Four years later...

No P.O.V.

Lane sighed, running a hand through her hair. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist. “Is there something on your mind?” He asked.

“It’s Moppet. I know she’s living on her own now and probably wants some privacy, but she said she would call every so often, and it’s been three weeks.” Lane sighed again, and moved over to the crib where Alia was sleeping, picking her up.

“You could call her. Just say you wanted to talk.” Zane offered.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Shifting Alia into Zane’s arms, Lane picked up their telephone and dialed Moppet’s apartment.

Nothing. It continued to ring, but nothing happened. Lane looked worried and re-dialed, but no one answered. Frowning, Lane phoned Lloyd.

“Hello?” Lloyd asked.

“Lloyd, can you check on Moppet? I’m worried about her.” Lane said.

“Sure.” Lloyd hung up, and walked out of his apartment. Truthfully, he’d started to have a crush on his childhood friend, but he hadn’t said a word, out of the fact he was deathly scared of Lane and Alexia, whom he knew would snap his neck if he hurt Moppet.

Moppet’s P.O.V.

Fire. Blood. They were everywhere. Lane was in one corner, laughing, with the three eye symbol on her forehead. Alexia stood in another, silent, in the sacrificial dress from before. And I was in the center with the gun to my forehead, eyes dead.

Screaming, I jerked up. I was curled up on my couch, crying. Groaning, I heard the phone ring but didn’t answer. Right now, I didn’t want to talk.

In four years everyone else moved on. Did something different. Me? Of course not. How could I let go of the memories of losing everyone? I hated how no one else remembered it. It wasn’t fair.

A few minutes later, I heard someone knocking on the door. I groaned again before getting up and opening the door to find a nervous Lloyd.

“H-hey.” Lloyd stammered. “Can I come in?”

Sighing, I stepped away from the doorway and let him in. “You alright? You look terrible.”

I feel my throat tighten. “It’s nothing.” I croaked, but Lloyd gave me a don’t-even-try look.

“Listen, you’re sister’s worried. You haven’t contacted her in days.” Lloyd pointed out.

“She doesn’t care!” I yell before I can stop myself.

“Since when? Your sister cares about you more than anything else!” Lloyd fired back.

“If she did then she would have  _ remembered _ !” I gasped and covered my mouth, but the damage had been done. Lloyd’s face lights up and my shoulders slump. I sag onto the couch, hiding my face in my hands. Lloyd wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I sobbed.

“What do you mean by remember?” Lloyd asked gently. I raised my head and took deep breath.

“That day when I first beat you in sparing, it wasn’t a coincidence. I... well, it all seems like a dream to Lane and Alexia, but it’s so clear to me it has to be a memory.” I put a hand to my forehead in an effort to control my raging headache.

“What was it?” Lloyd asked.

“It was a normal day on the Bounty... And then the world began to chip away. Alexia, Lane, and I escaped to another dimension, trying to find a way to fix everything.” I explained.

“What about me? And the other ninja? Nya?” Lloyd pressed.

I swallowed. “You were tied here. You went down with the dimension.” Lloyd was silent, so I continued. “At first, I really believed everything would turn out alright. But then... Lane lost the battle against her insanity. Without Zane, she spun out of control. She committed mass murder, and when she realized that, killed herself.” I closed my eyes, remembering Lane pierce herself in the stomach and fall over, dead.

“What happened then?” Lloyd’s tone was gentle, and I leaned on his shoulder. His arm went to my waist and he leaned on the couch arm.

“Alexia lasted another dimension before she gave in. I’ll never forget how she told me to never be like her and Lane. Alexia got me to the next one, and with that I was alone.” Tears trickled down again, but I didn’t care. Lloyd wiped them away, holding me closer.

“But you saved us. It turned out okay.” Lloyd murmured, but I shook my head.

“The last part of the memory is what haunts me most.” I choked on my breath before managing to say, “I killed myself to bring everyone back. Before that I  _ murdered _ someone. All of it affects me. I killed Eris without mercy or pity. What does that make me?” I buried my face into Lloyd’s chest, quietly crying.

“It makes you someone who is willing to do anything to get back the people you love.” Lloyd answered. “Most people would freeze under the pressure. You’re just that awesome. I wouldn’t be able to do that.” He added.

I playfully punched him arm. “Aw, is the  _ Green Ninja _ admitting he’s scared?”

“What?! No!” Lloyd protested. I jump up and pointed at him, laughing.

“Scared! Scared! Sc-ared!” I accused, my laughter making it hard to breathe.

“Am not!” Lloyd got up and tackled me tickling my sides. I continued to laugh even harder. God, when was the last time I’d laughed?

Eventually, Lloyd stopped and the atmosphere changed. I look deep into his jade orbs and him into my plain brown. His lips brushed against mine once, as though afraid of my reaction, but I moaned and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a full-on snog.

It was both everything and nothing like I had expected. I’d thought your first kiss was something you remember because of the kiss but I now knew I’d always remember it because of the person. My hands tangled in Lloyd’s hair, and Lloyd kept me still with his hands on my hips. How long it lasted went by me. I only stopped when I needed air.

_ Curse my non-respiratory bypass system of lungs. _ I muttered in my head. My cheeks were on fire but I didn’t care. Lloyd brushed away a stray lock of hair and leaned closer.

“I’ve been crushing on you for awhile.” He admitted. “But-”

“But you were scared of Lane?” I filled in the gap. Lloyd nodded, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, when I was little I did anything she told me to do because of that.”

Lloyd smiled, and pecked my lips. “So, should I stay for the night?” He asked, getting up and offering a hand.

“Yeah, why not?” I grinned back. Maybe life was finally being fair.

A few hours later...

“Moppet?” Lane knocked on the door again. “Moppet!”

“She could be out.” Zane suggested.

“No, her scooter is still here. Hold on-” Fumbling with her pockets due to the fact May was in a sling around her neck, Lane produced a paper clip and pressure wrench. She picked the lock in less than a minute and opened the door, only to smile widely.

Moppet and Lloyd were lying on the couch, fast asleep. Moppet was curled up next to Lloyd, who had his arms draped around her. Zane poked his head in and chuckled. “Looks like she’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Lane stroked her sister’s forehead. She picked up a blanket off the floor and placed it on the two. “Maybe now she’ll call. But so help me-”

“Dear?” Zane put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Why don’t you wait until they tell us before you threaten Lloyd?” He said jokingly.

Lane’s tense expression softened. “You’re right. We’d better leave before they wake up and Moppet tries to kill me.”

They left, neither noticing Moppet’s and Lloyd’s eyes being slightly opened, as they had woken when Lane pounded on the door. “Guess I’m safe for now.” Lloyd said playfully.

“Until Lane comes after you with a chainsaw.” Moppet replied sweetly.

Lloyd shivered. “Somehow, I can see that completely.” He rearranged his position and they both fell asleep again, content.


End file.
